


Kizuna

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Yusaku and Takeru share a tender moment at Yusaku's place.





	Kizuna

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some fluffy TakeYuus with some self indulgent kissing. 
> 
> But then Food Fantasy happened and I kept getting distracted from finishing this lmao. But now it's done.

Getting close wasn't something Yusaku had ever intended on doing. Getting close meant you got hurt, either when the person left you, hurt you or was hurt. It was inevitable that it would happen, it always happened. So Yusaku never let himself get close, it was just easier that way. Even Kusanagi, who by all accounts should have been considered a friend, was kept at an arms length, Yusaku considering him no more than a colleague. That was so if something should happen to him it wouldn't hurt as much, or if they made enemies they wouldn't think to use Kusanagi against him, because he wasn't a friend.

Of course that had been while he was hunting down Hanoi, fuelled by anger and a desire for revenge, two things that had been quenched several months ago.

And then Takeru came into his life, and suddenly Yusaku found himself wanting to be close to someone, wanting to call someone a friend. He was so bright and warm and Yusaku felt himself drawn in. And why shouldn't he be allowed to get close now, his reason for keeping everyone at an arms length was gone.

It was stupid he knew, and if Takeru got kidnapped again or worse it was going to come back to bite him, but, as they lounged on his bed, homework spread between them, Yusaku wondered if he really cared anymore. Maybe this time it was worth the risk of getting hurt.

 

Takeru's face was scrunched in concentration, the end of his pencil clenched between his teeth as he stared down the math problems before him. The occasional scratching of a pencil on paper and the faint ticking of a clock in another room were the only sounds to break the quiet that had settled between them.

"How's your homework coming Yusaku?" asked Takeru, glancing up slightly from his paper. "Yusaku?"

"Hm?"

"Something on your mind?" asked Takeru. "You looked a little, spaced out."

"Mmm it's nothing. I was just thinking," he said, looking away quickly as Takeru's gaze fell on him, hoping that he hadn't noticed that in his spaced out state he'd been staring.

"What about? Not math obviously," said Takeru, gesturing to his half done homework.

Yusaku shook his head, "It doesn't matter. What about you, how's yours coming?"

"I'm almost done," said Takeru, moving his hands aside so Yusaku could see. "Do you need any help? I can help if that's what the problem is."

"It's not I promise," said Yusaku. "Maybe we should take a break, we're been at this for a while."

"Alright." Takeru tilted his head, looking over at Yusaku, "You sure you won't share what's on your mind?"

"I told you it's nothing."

Takeru laughed and slowly unfolded his legs, swinging them over the side of the bed. "I'm going to get a snack, you want something?" He moved to stand up and the next thing Yusaku heard was a loud thump as he collapsed to the floor.

"Takeru!"

"I'm alright. My feet fell asleep though and I tried to stand. Could I get a hand back up?" asked Takeru, giving him a sheepish look.

Yusaku sighed and moved over to the edge of the bed and held his hands out for Takeru, who quickly grabbed them, almost falling against Yusaku as he pulled himself back up.

"Ah, sorry about that," said Takeru, leaning against Yusaku's legs as he pulled himself to his knees. "Guess standing was a bad idea."

"I'm not carrying you to the kitchen."

"Can you at least help me off the floor?"

Yusaku looked down at his fallen friend, who was still leaning against the side of his legs and moved to grab hold of his arms and gave an all mighty tug, hauling him off the floor and, unfortunately, into himself. The sudden weight against his chest sent Yusaku falling backwards and into their homework papers.

"That's not quite what I meant to do," said Yusaku, cheeks flushing slightly.

Takeru laughed and rolled to the side, landing beside him with a soft flop. "It beats sitting on the floor anyways."

Yusaku turned his head away, hoping Takeru wouldn't notice him blushing. He'd intended to pull Takeru up beside him, not on top of him, though, he wasn't sure he'd actually complain if Takeru had stayed there.

Takeru tucked his feet up, pressing his thumbs into the ball of his foot in small circles, grimacing in pain. "It's like being stuck with pins and needles. I guess I shouldn't have sat on them for so long huh?" With one foot done he shifted attention to the other, trying to work out the uncomfortable sensation before standing again. "You want me to bring you anything?" he asked once he was on his feet.

"I'm fine," said Yusaku.

The bed creaked slightly as he stood up and Yusaku was soon left alone in the room, still flat on his back, papers scattered under and around him.

He sighed as he stared up at the ceiling, hoping that by the time Takeru returned the blush would have faded from his face and he could focus again. He couldn't even understand, why had he reacted like that anyways? It wasn't that embarrassing, not really.

"Maybe the break you need to take is a nap," said Takeru with a slight laugh.

Yusaku blinked and lifted his head, was he back already?

"You sure nothing's bothering you?" he asked as he sat down beside Yusaku, swivelling around and crossing his legs. "You're not normally one to space out like this."

"I'm not bothered," said Yusaku. "It's just..." he sighed and sat up, shrugging slightly. "I dunno, it's stupid."

"It can't be that stupid," said Takeru, taking a sip of his drink before setting the cup down on the desk and reaching for the homework papers. "But we should take a break anyways, it feels like we've been at this for hours."

As they gathered up their homework, the papers scattered and mixed from when Yusaku fell, Yusaku caught himself watching Takeru from the corner of his eye. His silver-blue eyes were soft, almost the complete opposite of Soulburner's, to the point it was hard to believe they were even the same person.

"Yusaku?" asked Takeru, giving him a curious look. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"O-of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well uh, you're sort of...staring," he said, cheeks turning slightly pink. "I don't have a milk moustache or anything do I?"

Yusaku felt a rush of heat flood his face and he quickly looked away. "No you're fine. S-sorry, maybe I do need a nap."

"I'll go put these away, you just rest," said Takeru with a sympathetic smile.

As Takeru got up to leave, Yusaku's hand shot out, catching him by the arm. "Could you...stay?" asked Yusaku quietly.

"I wasn't planning on leaving yet," said Takeru with a smile before holding up the papers. "Just moving these to your desk so you don't lie on them again."

Yusaku relaxed his grip and let his hand fall away. Even if it was just a nap, having someone near by always made him feel safer, which was probably why he found it so easy to nap in class or in the back of Kusanagi's truck. He fell back on the bed, letting his head hit the pillow, maybe he'd feel better after a short nap. It certainly couldn't hurt.

Takeru returned shortly, taking a spot beside Yusaku, who had shifted to lie on his side.

"Hey, Yusaku," began Takeru after a moment. "Can I, try something?" he asked. "It's nothing weird, I swear," he added quickly, noticing Yusaku's bemused expression. "It's just, you seemed a little bothered and I remembered something my mother used to do when I was upset or scared. I just thought it might help you."

Yusaku nodded and before he could ask what it was, he felt Takeru take his hand in his own. Still holding it gently, he began to draw circles on the back of his hand with his thumb.

"Of course she usually did it on my back, but I thought this might be easier," he said.

Takeru's touch was gentle and soft, and Yusaku closed his eyes, letting the gentle sensation wash over him. At the same time though, his fingers were deceptively rough, as if they were slightly calloused and Yusaku had to wonder just what Takeru had done to create those.

The sound and feeling of his thumb moving in small circles was a soothing one and Yusaku felt himself on the edge of sleep. Almost. A soft noise caught his attention and he cracked an eye open to look at Takeru and stared when he saw tiny tears clinging to the corner of his eyes.

"Takeru..."

"Is something wrong?" he asked quickly.

"That's my question," said Yusaku, propping himself up on his side with one arm before slipping his hand out from Takeru's and reaching towards his face.

"Huh? Yusaku what's–" he stopped as Yusaku's hand touched his cheek, brushing away the tears.

"You're, crying," said Yusaku.

"Ah, am I?" he asked. "I didn't, I didn't even realize. I'm sorry," he stammered, quickly pulling his glasses off and setting them aside before wiping his face with the palm of his hand. "God I feel silly now."

"It's not silly," said Yusaku, his hand cupping Takeru's cheek lightly.

Takeru smiled weakly, leaning into Yusaku's touch. "Thanks."

Seeing Takeru without his glasses was a strange sight as far as Yusaku was concerned, if only because he'd never seen him without them before. Soulburner didn't count as he didn't look much like Takeru to begin with.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you without glasses on," said Yusaku.

"I probably look weird don't I?"

"I wouldn't say weird just, different. A good different."

This time it was Takeru's turn to blush, his cheeks reddening as he tore his gaze away from Yusaku's. "Unfortunately I need them to see, or I'll be squinting to see all the time," he mumbled. "And here I was trying to help you and now look." Takeru sighed and slumped against Yusaku, leaning his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Yusaku froze, unsure about how to react to this kind of interaction, if Takeru moved any closer he was going to be sitting in his lap. Tentatively he put his arms around Takeru, hands resting lightly on his back in a sort of hug. What was he even supposed to say in this kind of situation? He swallowed the lump in his throat and started to speak, only for Takeru to drape his arms around his neck causing his heart to skip a beat. Now he really didn't know what to do.

He'd never really been this, affectionate, with anyone. He could recall a few times Kusanagi had held him in his arms, usually after a particularly violent nightmare or when he'd collapsed after a rough day in Link VRAINS. With Kusanagi it felt, protective and it didn't usually send his heart beating like a drum in his chest, something he prayed Takeru couldn't hear as he leaned against him. But this was different it was, affectionate, and he found himself instinctively leaning against Takeru, almost leaning on his shoulder, while Takeru himself was almost nuzzling into the crook of Yusaku's neck. And much to his surprise, Yusaku found that he actually enjoyed being held like that, enjoyed being held close in such an embrace.

With a soft sigh, Takeru murmured his name as he nuzzled the crook of his neck, shifting his position against Yusaku, legs bumping against his.

Yusaku made a soft noise of surprise and Takeru quickly pulled back, cheeks flushing red as he looked up at Yusaku.

"I'm sorry Yusaku that was, I wasn't thinking," he stammered. "I forgot you're not really an affectionate person."

"N-no it's ok," said Yusaku quickly. "I don't mind. It's actually kind of, nice."

Takeru looked up at him, fingertips running through Yusaku's hair at the back of his neck. "Really? I never really struck you as the affectionate type."

"I could get used to it," replied Yusaku, shivering slightly as Takeru's hands brushed against the back of his neck.

A tiny smile tugged at the corner of Takeru's lips as he leaned till his forehead was just touching Yusaku's.

Yusaku wasn't really sure who made the first move, him or Takeru, as it was honestly hard to tell. One moment they were sitting almost nose to nose, foreheads touching and arms entwined around one another, the next their lips were pressed together.

Yusaku was surprised, where Takeru's fingers had a roughness to them, his lips were soft, brushing tenderly against his own as his hands pressed lightly to the back of his head.

Gingerly they pulled apart, Yusaku's heart hammering in his chest as he met Takeru's gaze and lopsided smile.

"Ahh, that-that was ah, it was–"

"It was nice," finished Takeru, hand moving to cup the side of Yusaku's face gently.

Yusaku smiled and leaned into his touch. "Yeah, it was nice."

"Maybe we could...again?" suggested Takeru. "If you want to, that is."

This time Yusaku did make the first move, leaning in and catching Takeru's lips with his.

He'd never intended to become this close with anyone, never thought he _could_ be this close to someone, never thought that he could be happy with someone, and yet as he pulled Takeru closer he realized, he actually wanted this. And really, didn't he deserve it? Didn't they both, after everything they'd been through?

Takeru's hands slid along his neck, coming to rest on his shoulders and Yusaku sighed softly, his own hands coming to rest on Takeru's hips.

"Oh-hohohoho, it looks like they've moved onto studying biology now," cackled a voice from the small desk beside the bed. "Or maybe chemistry."

Without missing a beat, a second voice joined the first. "You know, when you said you would be studying, I didn't think you meant each other."

Yusaku and Takeru froze, slowly turning to look towards the desk, and the pair of duel disks that were sitting on it. They'd taken them off earlier when they'd started working on their homework and, due to the silence, had completely forgotten they were there. The residents of the duel disks however, had not forgotten it seemed and were now both staring at them and Yusaku felt his face turn an impressive shade of red as he met the AI's cheeky gazes.

"Takeru I'm going to kill them both."

"Could you throw them in a drawer instead?" asked Takeru. "We still need them."

"Fine, but I'm muting them first."

Yusaku slipped out of Takeru's arms and off the bed, handing him back his glasses before going to grab the duel disks.

"Oh no, we're being kidnapped!" shrieked Ai.

"No you're getting put in a timeout."

"Why, so you can go back to making out with Take–" Ai's voice went silence before he could finish as Yusaku hit the mute button.

"That is more than enough out of you," he said.

"Homura Takeru! Good luck!"

"Good luck, for what?" asked Takeru as he replaced his glasses on his face.

"Because you might finally get l–"

"That's enough of that too," said Yusaku, muting the second duel disk before dropping both in the drawer and slamming it shut.

Takeru sighed, putting his face in his hands as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm so sorry," he whined. "I can't believe I forgot they were there. I even saw them when I was putting our homework over there too."

"It's not your fault," said Yusaku, sitting down beside him. "I forgot they were there too."

"I suppose the mood is sufficiently dead now huh?" asked Takeru, leaning against Yusaku's shoulder.

"Mmm, probably." He curled one hand around Takeru's and tilted his head to nuzzle him lightly. "But they can't bother us now."

Takeru smiled and leaned in to catch a quick kiss from Yusaku's lips. "Did you want to pick up where we left off? Now that we don't have an audience?"

It was Yusaku's turn to smile, eyes softening as he gently cupped Takeru's cheek with his free hand and planted a kiss squarely on his lips. "I'm pretty sure we can manage."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alt title: A Cautionary Tale About Kissing in Front of Sentient AIs


End file.
